24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am
Jack Bauer is assigned to prevent an assassination attempt on presidential candidate David Palmer. Summary CTU agent Jack Bauer is called into his office at midnight in response to a threat on Senator David Palmer's life. During this, Bauer's daughter, Kimberly snook out of their house to go out with friends. Jack discovers that there may be a mole inside the CTU and Senator Palmer gets a disturbing phone call. Episode Guide : The following takes place between midnight and 1:00AM on the day of the California Presidential Primary. :Events Occur In Real Time. 12:00:30AM Kuala Lumpur local time: 4:00:30PM. Through a busy Kuala Lumpan street, Victor Rovner walks into a building, making sure he isn't being followed. He opens a laptop computer and connects to the CTU database, transmiting a file. Suddenly there's banging on the door and voices are heard shouting. In Los Angeles, Richard Walsh is contacted and told of Rovner's discovery that an attempt will be made on Senator David Palmer's life. On the balcony of Senator Palmer's Campaign Headquarters, Palmer is discussing a speech he must make, when his wife enters with drinks. Mrs. Palmer tells her husband that she is going to write some thank-you notes. playing chess with his daughter.]] At the Bauer residence, Jack and Kimberly Bauer are playing chess together. Kim starts discussing her mother before Jack gets annoyed and tells her to go to bed. Jack and his wife Teri discuss their daughter and their relationship before deciding to talk to Kim about her attitude. Upon entering her room, they discover that Kim has snuck out. The phone rings and Nina Myers tells Jack that Walsh wants everyone at CTU. While walking out to his car, Jack calls Vincent O'Brien, one of Kim's ex-boyfriends, and asks him if he knows where Kim is. Vincent says that he doesn't know. Kimberly and her friend Janet York are in a car on their way to Paladio Furniture. They talk about their plans to meet two boys this evening. At CTU, Nina Myers, Jamey Farrell and Tony Almedia arrive. Jamey expresses her displeasure at being called in, while Tony says that Jack is on his way. Jack arrives at the CTU and calls his wife, telling her to remember when they were kids. Teri responds by saying that it is a different world since then. She then says that maybe Kim should go to a therapist. Jack tells her that he needs to go and hangs up the phone. 12:10:21AM Bauer enters the CTU and asks Nina Myers who is there. Myers replies by saying that everyone is there and that they are waiting for Walsh. She also says that she has activated a sattalite uplink incase he needs one. Bauer has a feeling that they have been called in because of David Palmer and asks Tony Almedia to check the background of everyone in the Senator's staff. .]] Kimberly and Janet York arrive at Paladio Furniture where they meet Dan Mounts and Rick Allen. York and Mounts go inside while Kimberly meets Allen before they also enter the store. At the CTU, Bauer asks the local police to look out for Kimberly when Richard Walsh arrives. They all go into the Conference Room where Walsh announces that they believe an attempt will be made on David Palmer's life by the end of the day. He also says that the shooter will be well funded from overseas, proberbly hired by a domestic hate group. Walsh and Bauer stay behind when everyone else leaves the room and Walsh tells Bauer that someone inside the CTU may be involved in the attempt on Palmer's life. He wants Bauer to try and find out who it is because he is the only person he can trust. .]] 12:23:00AM At Senator Palmer's HQ, Patty Brooks gets a call from Martin Belkin, a photographer coming to photograph the Senator. He says that he will be landing in one hour and confirms plans for breakfast. When he mentions Senator Palmer, it attracts the attention of the women sitting next to him, Mandy, who starts talking about Belkin's work and his plans for that day. At the CTU, Bauer tells Myers that George Mason will be coming over to brief him. Myers is concerned that Mason is only briefing Bauer and that Bauer is trying to shut her out. Teri calls her husband and tells him that she found three joints in their daughter's desk and expresses her concern. Bauer suggests that she could get into Kimberly's email and check her messages but Teri reminds him that they gave her a password to show that they trusted her. At the furniture store, Kim and Allen are talking about college and the beach. Kim says that her farther is dead and talks of how great he was. .]] Mason arrives at the CTU and meets with Bauer. Mason tells him that the shooter is East European, proberbly German and that he is either there all ready or coming. He also gives Bauer a device that will get him into secure data but refuses to give a source, claiming that he is not authorised to give it. Mason tells him that Palmer is no friend of the CTU and will "gut" the agnecy if he is elected. He also tells him to stay out of what doesn't concern him. Bauer suspects something and asks his Mason to call his superior and ask for clearance to the information. Once out of his office, Bauer listens in on Mason's call and discovers that he is not actually calling anyone. He then picks up a tranquilliser gun and takes it back up to his office where he shoots Mason who collapses. Bauer explains to Myers that he believes Mason stole $200,000 from a criminal during an investigation. 12:38:44AM At the Bauer residence, Teri gets a call from Alan York who says that his daughter, Janet York, has also snook out. He believes that she snook out with Kimberly. They trade telephone numbers in case they hear anything. At the CTU, Myers says she found the bank account number of the criminal Bauer believes Mason from stealing from. She says that it is encrypted so Bauer tells her to ask Almeida to do it. Almeida discusses with Myers whether she is sleeping with Bauer and asks what she sees in him before Myers asks him to get working. .]] Bauer asks Farrell is she could get computer passwords if he gave her a phone number. She says that she could if he had a warrant but says she'll do it if it'd important. After a few seconds, she finds the password to Kimberly's computer and gives it to Bauer. Bauer phones Teri and tells her that the password is "LIFESUCKS". At Paladio's Furniture, Kim and Allen talk and kiss before trying to find their friends. They discover them together in one of the beds. On the plane, Mandy and Belkin talk about his past clients including the late Princess Diana. He shows her one of his photographs and they continue talking. In the Palmer HQ, Senator Palmer takes a break from writing his speech joking that everyone got tired of him shouting at them. Brooks comes in telling the Senator that he has a phone call from Maureen Kingsley. Palmer takes the call and soon becoems agressive with Kingsley before telling her that the conversation is over. Palmer tells his wife that it wasn't important and goes outside. 12:49:17AM In his CTU office, Bauer calls Walsh's but gets his answerphone. Myers comes into the room and tells him that she though he wanted to get his life back together and that what he was doing wasn't helping. Bauer responds and says that he had made a mistake turning in some dirty agents. Teri calls York and tells him that she discovered where their daughters were on Kimberly's email. York asks if he can come along and Teri agrees. At the furniture store, Allen, Mounts, Kimberly and York decide where they are going enxt. Mounts says that there is a party and Kimberly gets her phone out to discover that her parents know she is missing. She says she has to go home and Allen says that they will drop her off. On the plane, Belkin and Mandy are in the toilet, kissing. After they finish, Mandy suggests they meet up in Los Angeles but Belkin says he will proberbly be busy. talking to Martin Belkin.]] At the CTU, Almeida is able to get into the bank account he was hacking and sends it up to Bauer where he discovers Mason did steal $200,000. Bauer wakes him up and confronts him, telling him that he wants the source on the information he wants or he will send the bank details to Ryan Chapelle. Mason gives him the information before leaving. On the plane, Mandy leaves her seat and goes to the rear of the plane where she kills one of the Air Stewardesses before checking an ID of Belkin she stole from him. Mandy prepares explosives around the door before putting on a suit, to jump out of the plane in, along with a parachute. She then gets an explosive device hidden in a fire extinguisher and sets the timer on it for thirty seconds before preparing herself and destroying the plane door which pulls her out away from the plane. Several seconds later, the explosive goes off, destroying the plane. Bauer calls Teri who fills him in on everything she has discovered and tells him that she is going to find her. The phonecall ends because of a bad signal. Bauer asks Myers to cover for him while he goes out. As he is leaving, Almeida tells Bauer about the plane explosion which forces him to stay at the CTU. In Allen and Mounts' car, Kimberly tells them to turn but they ignore her and tell her to relax. They pass the car which Teri and York are in but neither group are aware of this. Over the desert, Mandy's parachute opens. 01:00:00 Memorable Quotes * "The following takes place between Midnight and 1:00am on the day of the Calafornia Presidential Primary. Events Occur in Real Time." '- Jack Bauer' * "How long is this going to take?" "Why? Are we inturrupting your social life?" "At least I have one." '- Jamey Farrell and Nina Myers' * "I was thinking, we should try and remember what it was like when we were kids, y' know." "Its a different... world now Jack." '- Jack Bauer and Teri Bauer' * "Nina, you can look the other way once and it's no big deal. Except it makes it easier for you to compromise the next time and pretty soon, that's all you're doing is compromising because that's how you think things are done. You know the guys I blew the whistle on? You think they were the bad guys? 'Cause they weren't. They weren't bad guys. They were just like you and me. Except they compromised once." '- Jack Bauer' * "I got her password." "What is it?" "LIFESUCKS, one word." "Perfect." '-Jack Bauer and Teri Bauer' Dramatis Personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kimberly Bauer * Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer Guest Starring * Mia Kirshner as Mandy * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Michael O'Neill as Richard Walsh * Xander Berkeley as George Mason * Rudolf Martin as Martin Belkin * Richard Burgi as Kevin Carroll (aka Alan York) * Daniel Bess as Rick Allen * Matthew Carey as Dan Mounts * Jacqui Maxwell as Janet York * Tanya Wright as Patty Brooks * Karina Arroyave as Jamey Farrell Co-Starring * Devika Parikh as Maureen Kingsley * Gary Murphy as Vincent O'Brien * Jeff Ricketts as Victor Rovner * Karen Kim as flight attendant * Petra Wright as flight attendant * Ward Shrake as German airline passenger (uncredited) Background Information and Notes * The Bauer's telephone number is 310-555-3067. * This episode uses a different sound for the clock than in other episodes. * Sarah Clarke was cast in the role of Nina Myers on the morning that this episode began shooting. The costume department didn't have time to fit her, so she wore her own clothing throughout the entire first season. * Presumably, this day takes place on a Tuesday, since the California primary is usually held on that day. * Mandy comes from the back of the plane to get her carry on suitcase and retreats. She is next shown changing clothes with the passengers visible thru the curtain and she is in front of them. References CTU; Denise; Los Angeles; Nicki; Paladio Furniture; Steve; tranquilliser gun